


Festival Gifts for Two

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Meeting her future children in Askr has an interesting effect on Nino; she desires to become a mother as soon as possible.But first, she needs to find a man.
Relationships: Nino/Reader, Nino/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Commissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Festival Gifts for Two

The Winter Festival was Nino’s favorite time of the year. Even as the weather turned bitter and cold, she found warmth in the joy and smiles of those around her. The festival was one that brought delightful smiles to everyone’s faces while they reminisced on the year, shared gifts, and ate great food. 

Perhaps what she loved the most was the atmosphere of the festival, since it truly felt like everyone was one large unified family. There was no time for disagreements and skirmishes when there was tasty food to eat and celebrations to be had. Everyone would just sit back, relax, and have a good time.

This wonderful event had impacted her life quite heavily too, for it was how she managed to bond with family she never knew she had… or rather, family she was going to have. 

It was quite odd learning that she had two grown-up sons in Askr. The meeting with them had been an equally unusual one. She adored acting as a mother to them, even if they were the same age as her, and she hadn’t even given birth before. They found it predictably embarrassing, one more so than the other, but she found them adorable anyway. Was it still a little strange? Sure, but it made her really, really happy.

It was disheartening to learn that they had grown up without her. She refused to hear the details as to why, as well as who their father was. However, she vowed that no matter what, whether she returned to Elibe or stayed in Askr, she would be there for her children whenever they needed her.

While she knew she would do anything for them, it was sometimes hard to talk to them. How could she be an effective mother if she hadn't experienced raising her own children?

Because of this, the idea of actually becoming a mother by giving birth to a child of her own lingered in her mind quite prominently. 

Before she knew it, she was actually desiring a baby. She fantasized about holding her newly-born baby in her hands often, more times than she liked to admit. These feelings grew from an occasional thought to sometimes not leaving her mind at all. 

Nino thought she was ready for it too, both physically and emotionally. She had been on her period before, and she knew she’d have friends and family there to support her. They would probably try to talk her out of this, and could probably even succeed, which is why she refused to share this private desire with anyone. After all, she was still young, but meeting her two boys had drastically changed her mindset on this matter. If there was anything she could do to help be a better mother to them while in Askr, she would seize it.

However, if she truly desired this future, she had to decide on one thing. Who would be the father of her child?

It would have been easy enough to ask the boys about their father, but she honestly didn't want to be spoiled on who her soulmate was. Something she learned was that their Nino had never adventured to Askr, so even now their lives had taken quite different paths. .

That meant that even if she knew their father, there was always a chance he wasn't in even Askr.

There were two clear candidates in her mind for who her lover could be. 

One was Jaffar, her closest friend from Elibe. She adored him for all he had done for her, and she was pretty certain she shared feelings for him. They had shared fantastic memories during the Winter Festival too.

But there was another-- the one who brought her to this beautiful realm in the first place. Kiran showed an unbelievable amount of compassion and care for her, making sure she was fitting in whenever he had the chance. She never did figure out why he gave her so much attention, but it had certainly resulted in her having quite a bit of a crush on him. It was small at first, but his constant presence in her life had escalated that feeling tremendously.

She didn’t know who to pick. She couldn’t figure out if she loved one more than the other either.

For that reason, she could only think of one fair way to make this important decision. She’d have to just go with the one she knew the longest, and that person was Jaffar.

___

“...your plan annoys me.” Sothis sighed, floating above the ground with her hand resting on her cheek. “But if you really intend to go through with it, then I suppose I have no choice but to play my part.”

“Thanks, Sothis.” Kiran, the summoner of Askr, responded, leaning back on the chair he was sat on. He sighed with relief. “I owe you one.”

“I’m the one who owes you.” Sothis corrected him. “To be able to hold a physical form and take part in the Winter Festival with everyone… I do not mind aiding you with whatever you need, even if this current plan of yours is something I find silly.”

“I’m grateful you’ll do it anyway.” Kiran thanked her again, smiling warmly at her.

“I only find it silly as you could easily deal with your lust simply by asking for my aid,” Sothis commented, hoping the warm blush on her face wouldn’t be noticed. “...a-and you know I’d be more than willing. But only because I’m indebted to you, got it?”

“Of course, and I appreciate all you’ve done for me, but…” The summoner began, pausing briefly to clear his throat. “I just want…  _ her _ . I’ve been trying for the better part of the year now. I don’t think she’s noticed my affections.”

“Yes, I suppose...” Sothis responded, though it seemed her thoughts and attention were elsewhere.

“Say, Sothis...” Kiran started, retrieving her focus. “Why else do you find this plan silly? I’d appreciate any feedback.”

“Why…?” She yawned, stretching her arms and legs. “Well… I find it silly because I believe it’ll work.”

“What makes you say that?” Kiran’s curiosity got the better of him.

“I’ve seen the way Jaffar looks at both Nino and I. He’s one of  _ your _ kind.” She answered with a proud smirk. “Though I must admit, I am flattered you thought I could seduce him even without you fully knowing his true nature. I accept your compliment, even if it wasn't intentional.”

Kiran rolled his eyes. Her comment did make sense though, and it was a little troubling too. He had suspicions that his competition most likely liked Nino just as much as he did. But if Sothis was aware that he was checking her out as well...? This plan could actually work. It felt a little saddening to betray a potential brother in arms like this, but his desires overwhelmed any hint of remorse. 

“Sothis, are you ready to head out?” Kiran asked his partner in crime. “Nino tends to visit Jaffar around the time of the next hour. Keep him... occupied until then, understood?”

“Very well.” She yawned again.

___

Nino knew that Jaffar wouldn't be opposed to her visiting him. He was certainly more than used to her showing her face at this time of evening. 

One thing she’d often do with him is sit on his lap in front of a warm fire. She’d sink into his chest, enjoying his bodily warmth while they talked about the day’s events and occasionally their past.

Nothing had progressed further than that though. Regardless, she had suspicions that Jaffar wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of taking things to the next level, since she had absolutely felt him harden against her butt. She always acted oblivious to it, preferring to give Jaffar and even those around her the illusion that she was completely innocent. Unbeknownst to them, Nino knew quite a bit about a lot of matters usually kept private.

She smiled happily as she approached the door to his room, her hand subconsciously reaching out to let herself in.

“My, my, your hands are so big and hard…” She heard a muffled voice right before she knocked. It sounded familiar, but the shock of hearing the content of those words stopped her from figuring out who the voice belonged to. 

It didn’t help in the slightest that whoever this was, they sounded seductive with their tone. Nino knew she wasn’t the most experienced when it came to intimacy, but she could certainly deduce that someone was planning on having some fun tonight too. Was it from one of the other rooms? 

“They feel good on my stomach, Jaffar.” The voice spoke again."I wouldn't mind if you held me like this forever."

Nino froze. She still didn’t know who the voice belonged to. 

But it didn’t matter. She knew now who they were trying to seduce. 

It hurt.

Sure, she wasn’t in a relationship with Jaffar, but this was the worst possible night something like this could have happened. She had plans to change their relationship forever tonight!

...part of her still believed it could still be a mistake though. Perhaps there was some context she was missing. She very much doubted so, but she had to make sure. Jaffar was still her friend and she owed him that much.

She lightly opened the door, doing so at a slow pace so the inhabitants of the room would not notice. She peeked her head through and saw the truth.

Sothis was sat on Jaffar’s lap. It was the same position she had enjoyed with him countless times before. 

But that wasn’t the only problem. While he did look a little awkward, Jaffar was definitely enjoying holding the girl close to his body. His fingers were spread across her exposed stomach, dangerously close to her chest. 

“Oh my…” Sothis suddenly giggled. “It looks like that isn’t the only thing…  _ large _ … about you, Jaffar.”

“Sothis, you…” he grumbled a little, clearing his throat. "Stop playing with me. You said you wanted to warm up and that was all."

The silver specter giggled. “Don’t play dumb with me. I’ve seen you checking me out when you think I'm not looking. The least you can do is make up for it by letting me enjoy your warmth, and those wonderful hands…”

Nino had seen and heard enough. She knew they were only mere minutes away from going further than she ever had before.

Still not wanting to be seen, she gently closed the door, though she swore that she briefly made eye contact with Sothis while she did so, but she tried not to let it get to her.

Nino wasn’t sure how to feel.

She was upset, undoubtedly. Did she feel betrayed? She wasn’t sure. It hurt to see another girl on Jaffar’s lap, but at the end of the day, he wasn’t her boyfriend, even if she was intending to change that tonight.

Nino had simply been beaten to the punch.

She left, wandering around aimlessly for a while with no clear destination in mind. Jaffar lingered on her mind, for she wondered if he was truly with Sothis or that she had horribly misinterpreted it all. However, she knew her doubts were just a means of coping.

Eventually though, Nino recalled the goal she had set herself for the night. 

She still wanted a child. 

...and she wasn’t going to let Jaffar nor Sothis stop her from accomplishing her objective. After all, there was still one other person lingering within her mind.

With renewed purpose, she changed course, heading off with a clear destination in mind.

___   
  


“That really happened?” Kiran asked, trying to sound as surprised as possible.

Even though he had orchestrated it all, it hurt to see Nino like this. She was clearly upset, but was undeniably pulling a brave face. While he knew she was a tough girl and would get over it, knowing he had a role to play in this mess made him feel regret.

Regardless of the circumstances behind her misery, he was going to comfort Nino. If things escalated as he hoped they would, then that would be ideal, but if she wasn’t in the mood for such business, he promised himself he would leave her be. Even though there was remorse lingering within him, he still hoped for the happy ending.

Nino accepted his offer of a hug without objection, with Kiran even going as far to plant light kisses on his forehead to provide comfort. The problem the summoner faced now was that he still wasn’t entirely sure if Nino liked him back, so it would be hard to figure out how far he-

Kiran’s eyes widened in shock.

...he was completely caught off guard by Nino suddenly planting her lips on his own. The sudden embrace was startling, making his heart skip a beat, but he returned the kiss as quickly as could, not wanting her to misinterpret his pause.

When the kiss reached its conclusion, the young mage’s face was covered in red, and her eyes were unable to make contact with the summoner’s.

“S-Sorry… I didn’t mean to…” Nino muttered. Truthfully, she hadn’t intended to lunge at Kiran like that, but something had stirred inside her when she felt his comforting kisses on her forehead. 

“I didn’t mind, Nino.” Kiran saw a need to reassure her, not wanting her to feel bad for her actions. “It was quite nice, actually.”

“...really?” she sounded more curious than anything. 

“Of course.” he answered her, feeling a lot more confident in himself; after all, Nino was seemingly showing interest in him! “In fact, I hope you don’t mind if I do this…”

When she had caught him off guard moments before, Kiran had found himself a little lost in how ridiculously soft and smooth her lips were. He wanted to experience that again. Cupping her cheeks with his hands, he leaned in and did just that, initiating a kiss of his own. 

This time, the embrace intensified rather quickly, with Kiran deciding to push for a little more. His tongue dashed her lips, begging for entry, to which she complied surprisingly hastily. He could sense Nino was feeling a little nervous as their tongues clashed against each other, but she was getting used to the sensation, especially when he paused his tongue’s movement and gave her opportunities to explore herself.

Physically, he was fairly stronger than her, making it easy to move both her and himself closer to the bed while he preoccupied her with the kiss. With his back turned against it, he purposefully plopped down on its cushiony surface, taking the girl he was kissing with him. Thankfully, she reacted well despite the surprise, landing on his lap just as he hoped she would. 

“Kiran… I...” she commented softly, using an adorable timid tone. Kiran almost thought he was taking things too far, but he quickly deduced from that adorable blush that she wasn’t feeling uncomfortable at all. 

Did Nino love him? Kiran admittedly still didn’t know, even if signs were pointing to a positive answer. However, he now knew one thing at least-- she was attracted to him. 

“...I’m sorry… but I don’t really know… what to do…” Nino whispered, speaking between heavy breaths while she spoke. 

That explained her tenseness.

“I can teach you, Nino.” Kiran answered her adorable confession. 

Nino looked adorable sitting on his lap with such a bashful expression. It was becoming increasingly clear she was figuring out what she was truly getting into too. 

The young mage took a while to speak, but she did after taking a deep breath. “Then… teach me... I’ll do my best!”

Her newly awoken enthusiasm was wonderful, even if it looked a little like she was just braving it all. He didn’t suspect that though, for whenever she claimed she was going to do her best, she never lied. 

Besides, if Nino wanted him to be her teacher, she was  _ definitely  _ going to learn a lot.

But a teacher doesn’t work for free. Kiran desired to see her. He wanted to see what had only previously existed in his imagination. He figured it would be a suitable form of payment.

Nino was a little shocked to feel his hands tug on the top of her dress. She was dressed in her usual Winter Festival attire, albeit a lite version of it… simply as it would make her plan for the day a little easier. That meant she purposefully didn’t wear a bra either.

She felt an instinctive need to cover herself up as soon as her breasts easily fell out of her dress, but Kiran reacted hastily, locking her in another kiss as a means to distract her. While she was occupied, a hand slid up her hips and onto one of her exposed breasts. Kiran’s fingers sunk gently into her tissue, gluing themselves to the smooth surface. When he broke the kiss, it was only because he desired to see them.

Nino recalled quickly what he had done while she was distracted and her blush intensified, but she made no effort to cover herself. She felt embarrassed, but she had plans to go all the way. She couldn’t let something like this stop her, could she?

“You’re larger than I thought you would be, Nino.” Kiran complimented her, his comment only adding to how flustered she felt. Nino knew she was by no means small, but she wasn’t particularly large either. 

Thankfully, all Kiran really cared about was that there was plenty to hold and squeeze, and the way he was playing with her indicated as such. 

Nino giggled a little, unsure what to really say, but she did internally admit that his rough and curious hands against her delicate chest felt surprisingly nice

Kiran believed he could do this for hours, but there was so much more he wanted to do too. 

Wrapping his hands around her, the summoner lifted his little companion up, a feat easily accomplishable due to her weight. Nino was naturally shocked at the action, but couldn’t help but wonder what he was planning to do with her. Slowly, he turned both of them around, plopping Nino onto the bed as soon as he saw she would land safely. 

Nino’s legs flew open as she landed, which was exactly what Kiran was hoping for. He lunged at her thighs while she was still in a state of confusion, making sure to use his hands to keep her legs firmly open for easier access. 

Considering Nino wasn’t wearing a bra, Kiran wasn’t too shocked to find out she wasn’t wearing any underwear either. It made him wonder if she was planning to have sex tonight all along. Regardless of her motives, he felt delighted knowing he was going to be that guy.

“Kiran…” she muttered, watching as he pushed her dress up a little more, fully exposing her legs. “How… do I look?”

“You look wonderful, Nino.” he complimented her, observing her most delicate spot for the first time. Was he salivating, seeing her cute pussy for the first time? Maybe a little.

Nino breathed a small sigh of relief upon hearing his words. She had received some advice from a close friend of hers, Delthea, who recommended that she should shave before even thinking of getting with a guy. That way, she’d look even more enticing. Judging by Kiran’s awestruck expression, Delthea had given her a great suggestion.

The young mage was forced out of her thoughts as Kiran’s finger curiously stroked her for the first time, the sheer sensation making her gasp a little loudly. She almost closed her legs out of reflex too, but the summoner kept them open with his stronger hands. Despite her breathing growing rugged as he continued to explore her, Nino did her best to remain calm and collected. After all, if she couldn’t handle this, how would she be able to handle the real deal?

His hands were rough, but she could tell he was being purposefully gentle while he played with her, learning where her most susceptible spots were in the process.

Kiran could tell she was getting used to it all too; she was no longer trying to close her legs for one. Deducing she had grown accustomed to his touch, he took things to the next level by slowly sinking a finger inside her, starting with only the tip at first. 

The feeling of having even a finger open her up was intense, but Nino found it to feel surprisingly nice despite the little bit of pain, especially as he made sure her clit was receiving a lot of attention while he tried this new activity.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, making sure he wasn’t taking things too far. 

"I'm okay… it feels nice…" she told him the truth.

Kiran used this answer as a gauge on whether or not to escalate things, so knowing she was feeling good was all the confirmation he needed to progress.

Keeping his finger inside her, he gently lowered his head and stuck out his tongue, tasting her for the first time. 

Nino was a little lost in how she was feeling already, so this sensation dramatically caught her off guard. That feeling escalated as Kiran seemed to like her taste a lot, for he lowered himself further down and sunk his entire mouth onto her privates.

It was too intense, especially so suddenly. Nino believed an electrical current was rampaging across her body as his tongue greedily slid across her sensitive spots.

Everything felt strange, foreign, but ridiculously good. There was no using denying that her body was growing more accepting with each second either, even if she was still wrapping her head around it still. 

With his focus on eating her out, Nino's body subconsciously closed her legs, her thighs gently stroking Kiran's head as it stopped them from fully closing. It was a little hard for her to admit consciously, but her body desired more and was claiming its prize. 

"Mmm…" Nino moaned, no longer able to deny the serenity of feeling her pussy being eaten out so hungrily.

It was a little difficult for Kiran to focus on pleasuring his favorite mage. Simultaneously eating her out while fingering her was challenging enough, but with her thighs constantly grinding against his cheeks, it was tremendously tough. 

On the other hand, he wasn't too opposed to it, as knowing Nino was feeling terrifically good was an equally terrific boost to his moral. He could listen to those gentle hums for hours. Plus, it definitely helped that Nino tasted delicious. Her pussy leaked her fluids constantly, letting him constantly sample her taste.

But as much as Nino was loving this and wanted it to continue (her body especially never desired for it to end), she knew she needed more than this. 

She didn't just want to be eaten out. She wanted to properly have sex. She wanted to have a baby.

This was her best chance too; she had talked to Eirika and asked about her cycles, eventually figuring out that today was the perfect day for her. Eirika had assumed Nino was asking just to be educated on the matter. Though she wasn't exactly wrong with thinking that, Nino purposefully avoided elaborating on why she really wanted to know.

"Kirannnn…" she groaned, unable to resist revealing how great she felt with her voice. "I… want… ah…"

Nino wanted to speak to him, that much was clear, but there was a temptation to not listen to her and continue eating her out. After all, her lewd voice was music to his ears.

But she was growing quite restless, so he reluctantly forced his way out of her thighs. Kiran found it a little puzzling that she wanted to talk to him yet seemed content with keeping him trapped like that. Was she even aware of what her body was doing?

"Are you feeling alright, Nino?" he asked, wiping away some lingering juices from his mouth.

"Can we…" she started, her mouth quickly shutting shut upon realizing what she was about to say. She was ready for this, she knew that much, but she hadn’t prepared herself to actually ask the inevitable question. She took in several deep breaths as a means to calm herself, thankfully feeling a little more relaxed-- enough to continue. "...have… sex?"

Hearing her say that so adorably almost made him squeal a little. 

"You don't have to ask me for permission, Nino." Kiran responded quickly with a warm smile. "I'd be happy to."

Internally, the summoner was ecstatic. There was a bit of a fear that she'd shy away from the real deal, but she sounded content with the idea, albeit understandably nervous. Kiran made sure to speak as calmly and accepting as possible, for he wanted Nino to know he wanted this just as much as she did.

“Are you sure...?” she felt the need to ask.

As cute as it was, her nerves were betraying her. Kiran figured he’d have to do all he could to help her feel relaxed and prepared. 

“Absolutely.” he spoke with full confidence. “How about you get on top? You can control the pace that way.”

Nino seemed to relax upon hearing his recommendation, giving him a small nod. Kiran wiggled his way to the side of the bed, lifting himself off of the comfortable surface so he could discard his usual attire. He was glad to have the chance, since the room was growing hot. Nino wasn’t too sure about whether to watch or not, but her curiosity overwhelmed her, allowing her to glimpse a sight of the dick that would take her virginity. 

When he sat back down, Nino truly realized that she was actually about to have sex. Kiran was large and erect, undoubtedly because of her actions, and it was a little unbelievable to think something that long was supposed to fit inside her. She was beyond nervous, but she knew she didn’t want to let Kiran nor herself down.

She was known for always doing her best, and that wasn’t going to change here. 

As she climbed on top of him, Kiran helped support her, making sure she was comfortable on his lap first. Nino, not wanting to delay things any further, lifted herself up slightly and wrapped her nervous hands around his member, guiding the tip towards her entrance. She lowered herself, the tip unsuccessful in finding her entrance initially, which certainly didn’t help her nerves. Regardless, she preserved and eventually hit her mark, his head promptly sinking into her.

Nino could feel the difference in pressure immediately and it was overwhelming, but she knew she could deal with it. Kiran, staying true to his word, gave her almost complete control over this initial stage, only aiding her with support and balance. 

Each inch sinking in escalated that painful feeling until it suddenly surged in intensity. Nino gasped in shock, digging into Kiran’s shoulders tightly as his shaft breached her barrier. Even as a little blood trickled down his length, Nino did her best to remain calm. She couldn’t do much about a few of the tears though, but her lover was graceful enough to wipe them off and plant a few soft kisses on her forehead. 

Her perseverance did pay off in the end, for he was deep inside her yet she was feeling okay. There was still some discomfort, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. She could even feel his head tickling the opening to her womb. It was a reminder of what had strived her to come this far in the first place.

She felt a little naughty thinking it, but she wasn’t going to let his cock leave her insides until after he had climaxed inside her.

“You feeling okay, Nino?” Kiran felt compelled to ask. She certainly looked and sounded like she was in a little pain, but he believed she was braving it pretty well. Of course, he wanted to check to make sure. 

“I’m okay…” she reassured him, though she wanted to prove it too. Using her body for support, she began to lift herself up, releasing some of his length in the process. Satisfied enough had left her body, she sunk herself back down again. While it resulted in that discomfort growing a bit, it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as it was when he had broken through her hymen. 

Kiran couldn’t believe how strong of a grip Nino had on him, both from her hands and from her insides. He didn’t mind though; it was addicting watching her speed up over time. It was taking her a while to adjust fully, but since he was focusing a lot on watching her expression, he could tell she was beginning to enjoy it. Her moaning wasn't leaking any signs of pain anymore either.

Nino wasn’t sure when she crossed the boundary between pain and pleasure, but she was thankful for the gradual change. It still felt intense, but in a much more pleasurable way. The way his cock opened her up as she subconsciously squeezed him in return was a feeling she could get used to. 

Satisfied she had grown accustomed to the sensation of sex, Kiran began taking some control away from her. While he adored the feeling of her riding him, he also wanted to help too. He did just that, contributing with some slight thrusts of his own while his mouth tendered to her breasts.

Kiran's actions threw off Nino's rhythm and balance. That alone wasn't that much of a problem though; the main obstacle she was facing now was how absurdly good it felt. 

Nino felt faint. She wasn’t sure why. Was she overexerting herself, or did it just feel that good? Regardless, the dizzy feeling forced her arms around his neck, and his legs around her waist, both actions taken so she could reinforce herself. Kiran didn't complain as she held on tightly, for he was now able to hold onto her too in return. 

With one hand sliding down her back to hold onto her ass, and another still playing with her breast, Kiran took complete control over the intercourse while Nino re-adjusted. He pushed deep into her, kissing her cervix with every thrust. With much of her weight now focused elsewhere, it was easy to slide into her pussy at a rapid pace.

Nino showed no signs of complaining about the sudden acceleration. If anything, she was encouraging him with how loud her moans were growing. 

In fact, he could tell she was enjoying it a lot, for her walls were desperately trying to squeeze him with relentless force. He broke through her defenses regardless, treating her with raw and rough sex, though he made sure not to take things too far; it was still her first time after all. If he got too carried away, it could ruin both their enjoyment. 

Both Kiran and Nino were overwhelmed at how perfect this was. Everything  _ felt  _ good. Everything  _ sounded  _ good. Everything  _ looked  _ good. They were lost in simultaneous pleasure, with all their senses satisfied. 

But good things had to come to an end. It was Kiran who felt the first signs of his orgasm approaching.

"Nino… I'm close, you should get off, or I'll-"

He was cut off by Nino's lips slamming against his own. Unfortunately, it didn't last for too long as she backed away fast, but she had a good reason to do so.

"Cum… cum… in… inside…" Nino struggled to let out the words. She wasn't sure if it was due to sudden nerves, or because she was feeling so fantastic that her body was betraying her.

Kiran wasn't too opposed to letting it all out inside, but he did want to clarify one thing. "Is it a safe day for you, Nino?"

"No…" she admitted. "Not at all…"

...while it was hot to hear that, he had to make sure his lust didn’t make the decision for him.

"Then, I can't-"

"No, please…!" she begged him, her voice sounding nothing short of desperate. "I want it… I want your baby, Kiran… cum inside… give me a baby… impregnate me… impregnate me!"

Kiran was left speechless hearing such words leaving the mouth of Nino of all people. It was beyond disorientating. 

Did she even know what she was saying?

...part of him didn't care either way.

The way she spoke was dangerously hot. He could hear the desperation in her voice. This wasn't just something she wanted. This was something she  _ needed. _

Kiran didn't want to let his favorite girl down, and besides, the thought of actually impregnating her was stirring something within him, clouding the chances of refusing her request.

Any doubts faded quickly, as if they were never there to begin with. Kiran now shared Nino's goal. 

She wanted him to impregnate her, and he wanted to impregnate her too.

Holding onto her just as tightly as she was holding onto him, Kiran came inside her, filling her up with wave after wave of his semen. Nino felt the intense warmth immediately, forcing her to deepen her grasp on him; the force of his orgasm as well as her own was leaving her feeling significantly adrift.

Despite feeling so hazy, she was feeling equally joyous. Kiran groaned while she milked him for everything he had, her body subconsciously desiring his semen perhaps even more so than she did consciously. 

Resting her head on Kiran's shoulder, Nino relaxed, trusting him to keep her steady. Even though it was a cold winter night and she was almost nude, she had never felt so warm before. 

Eventually, the two stumbled off each other, though both showed reluctance in doing so. Nino observed the gift Kiran had given her, finding it a little disappointing that so much was spilling out freely. It was meant to stay inside her! 

"That was… incredible, Nino." Kiran said, completely out of breath 

"Mmm… it was." she giggled, and she wasn't lying either. Even though she wished so much of his semen wasn't dripping out, she couldn't deny how magical it had felt. She couldn't ask for a better first time.

But now she had tasted the forbidden fruit. She wanted more. She  _ craved  _ more. It wasn’t just because of her desire for impregnation anymore, but because the act of sexual intercourse felt way better than she imagined it would.

"Kiran…" she muttered quietly, not wanting to sound too needy. "Do you think… you've gotten me pregnant?"

It was still a little bizarre hearing Nino saying such things, but he was loving it nevertheless. "We could always do it again," he offered. "To make sure "

"Really?!" Nino was more than happy with the suggestion. She looked down at the cock that had just been inside her, properly getting a look at it for the first time.

Kiran looked a little tired, so maybe while he recovered, she could do something for him as thanks for making her first time so special.

Hopping off the bed, the mage knelt down in front of her lover, observing every detail of his length.

"I want to… try sucking on it… if that's okay with you." she admitted her wish 

"I'd love that," he answered positively. In no world would he decline a blowjob from such a cute girl, especially when she looked so curious and fascinated about it.

Nino was fairly nervous about it too, but she had already had sex by this point, so she knew she could do this. 

She started by using her hands, getting a feel for how hard he still was. It was a little mesmerizing to know his length was inside her moments ago, but that knowledge was making her feel more confident about it too. If she could take it all inside her pussy, she could surely take a fair amount into her mouth, right?

There was only one way for her to find out. 

Nino stuck out her tongue, slowly sliding it across his glans. She knew the basic concept behind a blowjob and what she was meant to do, but it was dawning on her that she didn’t really know how to do it well. Should she keep licking, or suck it into her mouth?

Kiran seemed to notice her hesitance, thankfully offering a solution to her internal dilemma. 

“Kiss the head, Nino.” he offered some advice. “Get used to how it feels first, then mix in your tongue when you’re ready. Focus entirely on the tip for now.”

She was beyond thankful for his advice, not only because it gave her some guidance, but because he was surely telling her what  _ he  _ liked too. 

Nino did as she was instructed. With her lips, she planted adorable kiss after kiss, making sure not one part of his glans was untouched by her soft mouth. 

Kiran watched closely, marveling at how such an adorable girl was taking care of him. Her kisses were tickling but smooth to the touch and he couldn’t wait for her to progress. He stayed patient though; he was content with letting her do things at her own pace anyway, since it still felt great.

Besides, a little patience would make each transition even more astonishing too. As she progressed to using her tongue, growing more energetic over time, Kiran felt his overall pleasure grow spectacularly. 

She was reaching the end of her current instructions though, so he offered her some additional advice. “When you’re ready, take the head into your mouth. Don’t feel pressured into taking in more; only do it if you want to, and if you do, don’t overexert yourself, okay?”

“Mmm… okay.” she took a brief break to respond, but soon enough she was circling her tongue around the head again.

This didn’t last too long though, since Nino couldn’t resist that urge to just slot it into her mouth. She did it so slowly, letting her lips tickle his length while the head rested on her tongue. As instructed, she stopped with just the head. However, she found herself dissatisfied with just that as she knew she could do more, so managed to work a few more inches in too.

Kiran was enthralled by how warm her mouth was, as well as how she took in even more of his shaft than expected without any complaints. He hoped she wasn’t taking things too far, but the way she sounded while she soaked him in her saliva suggested otherwise; she was having a great time. 

Her technique was understandably clumsy, but she more than made up for it with passion. Nino wanted to make him feel good and it was driving her to do wonderful things. Her blowjob got even more enchanting when she retreated most of his cock from her mouth, only to gobble most of it up again. Her bobbing was slow since she was getting used to it all, but she was quickening her pace over time, only adding to that building up pressure.

Frankly, Kiran couldn’t get enough of this. She was impressing him tremendously. 

“You’re doing fantastically, Nino.” he offered his praise. “This feels really, really good.”

Nino could hear the truth in his words; he sounded pleased with his tone alone, let alone his words. She had a feeling she was doing good, but hearing him confirm it was reassuring. 

His cock was a little overwhelming taking up so much space in her mouth, but she wasn’t opposed to the feeling at all. It was surprisingly nice being opened up so much.

The sheer heat and wetness of her mouth, as well as her consistent inconsistency, was bringing Kiran to the brink of a second orgasm.

“Nino, I’m going to cum soon…” he warned her. “Where… do you want it?”

There was a natural temptation to let it loose all inside her mouth, and Nino shared that same viewpoint too, but there was a fantasy she wanted to fulfill first.

Taking his dick out of her warm cavern, she gave her answer. “...on my face. I… want to feel it…”

Kiran had no problem with her request, but if he wanted to fulfill it and move onto the second round he knew she desired, he’d have to change his strategy.

Nino was a little disappointed when he took hold of his dick, freeing it from her own grasp, but she soon regained her joy when she learned why. Kiran wanted to get off, and he did so by jerking off close to her face. 

It was hot watching him masturbate so closely, but she still wanted to take part too . She did so by letting free much of her tongue from her mouth, prompting him to jerk off against it instead. 

Her strategy did the trick; Nino’s tongue was wet and squishy, which was a perfect texture to jerk off to. Kiran came fast, making sure to tilt his cock fully towards her face. Closing her eyes, she felt drop after drop smack against her face, dripping down it almost instantly. 

Her mouth was purposefully still open, since she wanted a little to conveniently drop in her mouth, and her wish was fulfilled there too. As a little bit of cum danced on her tongue, she properly tasted it for the first time. 

...she almost regretted not letting him cum inside her mouth, for it was surprisingly delicious.

And she told him that too.

Kiran found his breathing growing shaky as she told him, especially as he could see how stained her face was in white. Her adorable smile was the cherry on top too.

...it grew even more unstable as she traced her finger across the lines of cum on her face, collecting as much as possible so she could guide it into her mouth. 

It was breathtaking watching her clean herself in such a sexy way. Kiran knew he didn’t need any more time to recover; he was ready to go again just from watching this.

Satisfied she had sampled all of the leftovers on her face, Nino stood up, more than ready for the second round she was promised. She knew Kiran was already turned on again, but she figured there would be no harm in looking more enticing.

Making sure his eyes were on her, she stripped off the rest of her clothing, leaving her fully in the nude. Surprisingly enough, she didn’t feel nervous about it at all, but it wasn’t too hard to figure out why. After all, she had given a blowjob and had sex for the first time, so showing off her naked body really wasn’t that huge in comparison. 

Most importantly, knowing Kiran adored everything they had done so far was the biggest confidence boost she could ask for. 

Climbing onto the bed, Nino got on all fours, readying herself for Kiran to take her from behind. It was a position she wanted to try, and naturally Kiran had no problem with complying with her wishes.

As he entered her, Nino noticed she was still a little sore, especially when he pushed her walls open entirely, but it was little compared to when he had opened her up for the first time. The minor pain was nothing compared to how wonderful it was to feel him inside her again anyway.

While their session before was mostly Nino doing the work, this one was the exact opposite. All Nino could do was hold onto the bed sheets while Kiran accelerated tremendously fast. He was finding an absurd amount of pleasure from being inside her again and wasn't planning on being as gentle anymore.

Holding onto her hips, Kiran pushed in as deep as he could, pulling out all the way just so he could slam his dick all the way inside her again. He found a rhythm that didn’t wear him out much, nor stop the endless hums coming out of his lover’s mouth. 

She was still pretty tight, but he didn’t mind putting in the work, especially with the view in front of him. He decided to accelerate his pace, speeding up until he was outright pounding her. There was some hesitation on his part when it came to how fast he should go, but Nino only continued to grow louder and more adventurous with her moans, signifying she was more than welcome with the change. 

“Kiiraaaannnnn…” he heard her murmur, her voice choking with every thrust. “Keep gooooing…”

Any lingering doubt was eliminated as she spoke. Holding onto her hips even more tightly, Kiran pounded her as fast as he could, receiving even more addicting sounds of approval.

He never took Nino as one to enjoy the feeling of fucking like this, but he supposed he also never suspected she’d actually want to be impregnated.

This position was undeniably fun and heavenly when it came to pleasure, but Kiran knew that if he truly wanted to impregnate her (and he really did), there was a position better suited for this kind of task.

Abruptly exiting her, he slightly twisted her body with his hands, sending her the message that he wanted to change position. Nino interpreted his request well, turning her body around so she was lying down on her back. 

Kiran was given a pretty good look at her crimson expression, noticing how sweaty not only her face was, but her body in general. Nino was giggling happily a little too, a notable feat considering how out of breath she was.

It almost looked like she could do with a break, but she’d have plenty of time to relax in this position anyway. Moving a little closer to her, Kiran effortlessly slipped back into her, making sure he was fully inside before he reached his hands out. Nino unconditionally accepted his offer, holding onto his hands gently, but she didn’t expect him to suddenly tumble himself down onto her body, pushing her hands away from her body with his force in the process. 

His sudden actions resulted in his cock pushing even deeper inside her, tickling the entrance to her womb. Shocked by the sudden pressure, but loving it nevertheless, Nino wrapped her legs around his body, telling him through her own means that she didn’t want him to leave.

It was initially difficult for Kiran to resume their lovemaking like this, but he figured out a way to properly thrust into her despite the death grip she had on him. It was quite the challenge, but he overcame it, for he was determined more than anything else to make Nino happy.

"Kiraaannnnnn…" she cried out, her fingers digging a little into her lover's skin.

Nino knew she had never felt this good before. The pressure she was feeling inside was unbelievably intense, and it was having a notable effect on her body too. Her arms were shaking, her legs were holding onto Kiran tightly, and her body felt like it was overheating.

But not one of those strange and exotic feelings were bad, not in the slightest. They simply added to how astonishingly amazing she was feeling while Kiran continued to knock continuously against her cervix.

There was no more pain either; her body had fully adjusted to Kiran's breach.

Was this love? Was this lust? At this point, she believed it was the perfect combination of the two. 

Kiran was feeling equally blissful, even though his body was crying out for rest. But he knew that if he continued this rhythm he had created, he would reach the tranquility he sought so much in no time.

"Inside… insiiidee... Inshideeee…" Nino's voice grew more corrupted with each word said.

She was squeezing him relentlessly, almost as if every time she begged for his release, it encouraged her insides to squeeze his cock even more tightly.

Her words and her actions set him off fast. Kiran reached his climax as Nino met her own too. The dual pleasure was like an eruption; neither party was prepared for the surge of pure emotion echoing through their body.

Nino clamped down on him with severe force, desperately milking him for every last drop. Kiran sensed what felt like a tidal wave pour out of his member, breaching her defenses and once again fulfilling her wish of having her womb flooded.

The next minute was a haze of half-conscious humming, the two unable to commit to anything other than letting their body recover naturally.

The lovers were beyond exhausted. It was like they had fought a tough battle, but no healer would probably want to see the mess they had made.

Eventually, Kiran stumbled off her, sinking into the cushiony bed, his muscles feeding upon the sudden comfort.

Nino could barely keep her eyes open, but her full consciousness was returning as time passed.

Soon enough, she was giggling happily once more.

"I'm…" she started, pausing to take a deep breath, for she felt so giddy. "I'm… definitely pregnant, now…"

Nino was happy. She was drained, but happy. While she didn't know for certain just yet, it was likely her goal had been accomplished. She couldn’t stop giggling joyfully just thinking about what she had done.

The journey towards that goal was surprisingly more fun than she expected it to be too. She had no doubt in her mind that she wanted to keep doing this, even if she did end up pregnant. It was fun. It felt good. No, it felt  _ incredible _ . She wasn’t going to let this new source of joy go after tasting it for the first time.

___

“Nino, you’ve gotten really good at this.” Kiran offered his praise, watching as Nino happily sucked away on his dick, her enthusiasm increasing as he stroked her hair.

It had been around seven months since their first time together. Kiran honestly still found it hard to believe that he was actually in a relationship with Nino, even after so much time had passed. At times, it felt surreal, like it was too good to be true.

Yet here she was, showing off all the techniques she had learned over the last half-year. She had figured out where his most sensitive spots were, and had learned how to keep him on his toes too. Sometimes, she’d take in his dick and suck away happily, while at others time she’d act more teasingly, using her tongue to build up anticipation. 

It was always mesmerizing and never grew old. 

Nino found herself pregnant shortly after their first time. It wasn’t too surprising, for he did learn she had planned for it, maximizing her chances. The prospect of being a father hadn’t quite dawned on him yet, but he certainly had no problems with Nino being the mother of his child.

One thing her pregnancy hadn’t put a stop to was their mind-blowing sex. She wasn’t the only one who had learned much about him; he had learned much about what she liked too.

Taking in almost his entire cock, Nino paused and allowed her contracting throat to do the work for some time, letting Kiran enjoy the sensation of being so deep inside her mouth. She eventually had to release it to breathe, but did so with a smile on her face, showing him how much she had grown to enjoy such acts.

Stretching her arms as she temporarily took a break, Kiran got a good view of her slightly larger breasts. They had swollen slightly, but he didn’t mind, since he liked the view of them and they were fun to suck on from time to time too. 

“I’ll never grow tired of this.” she admitted, grabbing hold of her lover’s shaft again. “I’ve made sure to always improve, since I know it’ll make you happier.”

“Does doing these things not make you happy as well?” he curiously inquired. He knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from her mouth.

“Of course it does, silly.” she giggled. “It’s really fun, but I like it the most when you’re happy.”

He had struck gold, hadn’t he?

One thing Kiran had learned about Nino was that she was probably addicted to the taste of his semen. She usually swallowed when sucking him off like this, only occasionally asking for a facial when she was in the mood to switch things up. Even when that happened, she’d happily spend time licking herself clean. 

Returning Kiran’s length to her warm, inviting mouth, Nino got to work fast with drenching him in her saliva. She sucked in her cheeks to increase the tight pressure within her mouth, making sure most of his length remained resting on her tongue even as she jerked her head back and forth. 

She continued to service him like this for some time, the jiggling of her breasts matching the speed of her bobbing. Kiran always liked it when she was on her knees treating him like this, especially as he could easily watch her tits wobble, giving him some additional eye-candy. 

Her acquired techniques always got him off fast, and this current session was no different. Nino learned she preferred not to be warned, finding preference in the surprise of the warm liquid flooding her mouth, forcing her to react fast so she could swallow it hastily. 

She had actually gotten pretty used to the surprise of it all, so she was ready when she heard his groan distort a little and the first shot of cum landed on her tongue. She made sure to swirl the growing liquid around her mouth, savoring the taste before she properly swallowed.

Even as Kiran’s orgasm came to an end and the last rope of semen was busy swimming down Nino’s throat, she still treated his cock with care, making sure her sucks were more passionate and caring rather than fierce and greedy. She had learned that her man was very sensitive after orgasming, so the extra treatment went a long way to helping him feel relaxed and satisfied. Besides, she found it fun making sure he was nice and clean down there, even if his cock was likely to end up drenched in her vaginal fluids in no time at all. 

“You taste so good…” she told him a line she had undoubtedly said many times at this point, but he always liked hearing it. She licked her lips clean, tasting a little leftovers in the process. 

“You make me really happy, Nino.” he confessed. “I don’t deserve a girl like you.”

There was a reason he liked saying such words.

Nino had grown really confident when it came to sex, but she was still quite the smitten girl even many months later.

So hearing such words always made her bashful blush grow quite a bit. 

“...you make me happy too…” she answered a little shyly, her hands drifting to her growing belly. “Say… is it okay if we have sex again?”

“I could never refuse you, my love.” Kiran answered, using another phrase that often turned her into an adorable mess. Predictably, it did, and while it was fun to watch for a while, he too desired to be more intimate with her. 

Because of her pregnancy, some positions were a lot easier than others. Kiran missed being able to mount up on top of her, locking her in place as she returned the favor and reinforced that latch. Her condition meant he had to put in considerably more work than her, but he saw no issue in that, since it was the least he could do to help make his wife happier while she was carrying his child. 

Having her on all fours was a position he was a little hesitant with at first, but Nino had found the position to be comforting as she could rest without putting too much pressure on her belly. She could simply relax and enjoy herself as he pounded into her, satisfying both their needs simultaneously. 

The Winter Festival had long since passed, but Nino would occasionally wear the outfit still. She claimed it was partly because she enjoyed it, and partly because it helped signify an important change in her life. Kiran found her reasons adorable and even found an additional reason of his own to enjoy the outfit; she looked undeniably sexy in it. 

“You can go faster…” Nino encouraged him, noticing he had stopped his acceleration. “I’ll tell you if it starts to hurt, so don’t be afraid.”

As if his fatherly instincts had kicked in already, Kiran had shown some greater restraint when having sex with her as her pregnancy progressed. He didn’t want to hurt her, especially since she was more vulnerable. Unfortunately for him, Nino had complained about his caution, even if she had found it endearing. At the very least she had promised to tell him if he was going too far as a compromise.

Since she was fulfilling her end of the bargain, Kiran accepted her request with little moderation. He increased his pace, watching with awe as her ass wobbled with each thrust, almost in sync with her moans.

Both had lost track of how many times they had gone at it like this. Thankfully, their intimacy had never grown old either. Kiran wasn’t the type of person to reject sex, and Nino was hooked on it, her passion not fading even as her pregnancy progressed. If anything, her pregnancy had enhanced her sexual cravings.

As he continued to thrust inside her, Kiran wasn’t too surprised to feel Nino push back, reducing the time it took for him to push all the way inside her. It escalated their simultaneous pleasure thanks to the faster friction. 

“Kirraaaan…” she cried out.

Hearing her moan his name like that was something he’d never grow tired of; it was intoxicating.

“I want to ride you…” she shared her request.

Kiran could never refuse a request from his adorable girlfriend. Being on top was a position she had to put a bit more work into than the others, but Nino insisted she liked making sure she was still contributing, even a little.

As the two rearranged themselves so he could ride her, Kiran made sure she was nice and stable on his lap as she lowered herself. 

There was one thing he adored about this position, and he was certain she loved it just as much as he did too for the same reasons.

He could put his arms around her. She could put her arms around him. They could hold each other while they kissed passionately, letting all their worries melt away. 

It was a much more loving moment of their intercourse, rather than lustful. 

“I love you…” Nino confessed after pausing the kiss, resuming it before her man could answer.

He could tell when Nino was feeling passionate, for she always saw a need to say those words over and over, reminding him constantly. He adored how lovey-dovey she could get; it made him feel so warm inside too.

“I love you too, Nino.” he told her the words she cherished, her heart melting at hearing such words. She giggled adorably, meeting him in a loving kiss once more. 

Whenever they did it like this, Nino would ride him slowly, since most of her attention was focused on holding onto and kissing Kiran. He never minded this, since there was never a reason to be opposed to kissing, especially while her insides squeezed him with their relentless warmth. 

One thing he adored about this position was watching her tits bounce up and down, the rhythm of their vibration hypnotizing him with how wonderful it looked. It was wonderful watching how eager she was to impress and pleasure him too, for her smile never faded while she did her best. 

“I’m… close… Nino…” Kiran warned her, his breathing uneasy thanks to their embrace getting a little too intense. 

“Inside…” she told him. Of course, she was aware he was going to do it inside anyway, but she loved vocalizing her wants.

The dual orgasm they often shared had grown to be one of true serenity. They would always embrace each other with a deep hug, locking their lips together while they climaxed, letting their moans escape into the other’s mouth. They would hold onto each other tightly, letting their pleasure and comfort blend together. 

This orgasm was no different. The two came together, not resisting the feeling of their bodies shaking, for they had each other to hold onto for support. 

Nino was usually the one out of breath the most, but that was what made this position useful even after the sex came to an end, for she could easily snuggle into him and rest.

“Thank you… Kiran…” she told him, resting her head on his chest. “I’m so glad I’m with you.”

“As am I, Nino.” he held her close.

This was a relationship full of love and compassion. 

Kiran hid no secrets from her. Even the way he manipulated that first night to make her come to him was something he confessed early on in their relationship. It had understandably upset her a little, but she forgave him, for she knew that he was the person she truly loved anyway. Besides, he was legitimately sincere about it all.

Soon enough, the two were under the covers, keeping close for additional warmth as they prepared to go to sleep. 

“Say… Kiran…” Nino whispered to him, her voice quiet while she enjoyed how snuggly his body was. “What do you think we should name our children?”

“You think it’ll be twins?” he wondered, noticing her language.

“Well, who knows?” she giggled, placing her hands on her stomach; it always brought her additional comfort.

“Well… as for names… I haven’t thought that far ahead, honestly.” Kiran admitted.

“That’s okay,” she told him, cuddling up to him a little more while finding a suitable sleeping position. “We have time to find a name. I can’t believe that day is getting closer and closer...”

To some extent, Kiran still found it a little unbelievable that his relationship with Nino had progressed this far.

But there were no regrets. As long as she was by his side, he was happy. 

She was too. Why else would she be needy when it came to his warmth?

As he felt his consciousness drift off into the realm of slumber, all he could think about was how happy he was.

Nino was feeling the same way too as she fell asleep, her thoughts primarily focused on the amazing future that still awaited them both.

As they both fell into their independent slumbers, they both shared a comforting dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
